kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-135
Summary Leez recalls Asha casting a barely-audible spell on her in the emergency escape capsule—nearly slicing her completely in half with hoti marut but leaving her barely alive. Leez wanted to believe that her eyes deceived her, because she is unable to reconcile Asha using that spell on her in her situation. Rana repairs the balcony Leez destroyed with hoti asvins, and Ran gushes that she is better at recovery magic than him. Rana replies that she can also cast other spells better than him. She asks Ran how Leez is doing, and how this happened. Ran explains that Leez told him she swung the Sword of Return and a red light shot out and caused all the damage. Ran surmises that Leez accidentally used a transcendental. She had told him she was in a hurry so he promised he would fix it. Rana points out that she fixed it, not him. Ran then offers to take her out to eat and brags about his gold magician license. Leez is turned away when she tries to speak with Asha. The guards offer to pass along any message she wanted to leave for Asha after a review, but Leez tells them that it is not something she can tell just anyone, and leaves. Once she is back outside, Mirha appears via teleportation. Leez asks if she knew that her friend Kaz was alive, and realizes that she actually did see him the day she left Atera. She says that most of Mirha's notes correctly described her feelings, except for one part: not noticing Asha's attempt to kill her. In fact, she remembers it very well. She tells Mirha that she was wrong to decide to hide everything from her. Mirha tries to explain that she greatly respected her father, a hero of Carte, but Leez yells back that she is not Rao. She is upset that people only see her resemblance to her father or her special name, and are unable to see her for who she is. She begins to wonder where Yuta is, and says out loud that she wants him to come back. She then cries that she would rather have her body ripped apart than her feelings. Mirha wonders who she is talking about. Yuta, who just finished eating in partial sura form, senses that something happened to Leez but that she is not in danger. He decides to teleport in order to check on her. In North Eloth, a few mail workers complain about their extra workload because Lutz had ordered the mail transport between Kalibloom and Aeroplateau to be rerouted. As they chit chat about their jobs, one laments that he would be making twice his current salary if only he had studied bhavati vayu in school, because those who can maintain the spell while talking get hired as part of the ship's crew. One of them discovers a package addressed for Atera, noting that postage fee is the same as his one-month's salary. When another worker lifts the package to try to figure out what is inside, Yuta teleports in, hugging him from behind. As Lutz and Tilda walk away from the loading dock, he explains that he had to preserve evidence and secretly alter the transport ship's course to Eloth after it left Kalibloom, not before, in order to avoid someone's suspicion. They then hear a crashing sound, and find an angry Yuta wearing his scarf and beating up the workers. Currygom's comment The chapter Your Justice and Mine will be longer than The Night it Rained Fire. Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted May 4, 2015): * (thumbnail - Leez): We have now reached the longest chapter, and the Kubera thumbnail (Naver version) has been changed to Leez. The story still needs to progress a little more before Leez grows up to that point, but it will be interesting to see that growth. I decided to change the thumbnail because I thought it would help change the mood if I did it now, and to indicate to those who are waiting to binge read the chapters later that the story has entered a new stage. From now on, the story is going to be bang bang bang bang bang, but if you don't see it in a timely matter, spoilers could ruin the fun. * (Ran and Rana): Ran jumped from being a failure at Topology to an AA!! He's still a failure at Topology, however, which is his pitfall, heh. But when he casts his magic by instinct, he almost always does it correctly, so it doesn't really matter. * (bloody Yuta): Because of Samphati, Yuta can't change into sura form and has to hunt in this uncomfortable partial form. * (Tilda and Lutz): Tilda didn't look so short next to Saha, but she does when she's next to Lutz. 2-135 hoti asvins.png|fixed the balcony 2-135 Mirha.png|wrong about one thing 2-135 suras for dinner.png|dined in partial form 2-135 Yuta.png|what the hell is this? Notes * The old Naver Kubera Season 2 webtoon icon was Asha, and the new one is Leez wearing the Hide of Bondage. * the wind around Mirha shows that she just teleported to Leez via hoti vayu. * The mail worker who mentions that his sister works on the transport ship has many freckles, much like the woman who Claude possessed during Asha and Leez's flight. * You would think that Yuta would have learned after the last time he teleported to his scarf. As of the end of Season 2, it has not been explained how Yuta was able to sense Leez's feelings when she did not have the scarf with her. * We have seen Tilda's hooves before. Another character who has hooves is Leny, and both characters are Kinnara halfs. * We learn more about the "evidence" Lutz was after in the next episode. The other party he mentions is likely Asha. References